RIse of Mao, the demon king
by darkuriel
Summary: Rukia meets a strange new member of her squad and has to deal with his massive power and annoying personality. can the Ice princess tame the Demon king. Can her heart be thaw? Rukia/OC


**Hello guys, this is my first Bleach fanfic. Takes place after the end of the Fullbringer arc thingie. Excuse me on the misspelling of some things. The new character is mine though his last name is not. His Zanpakuto is of mine creation. The name, abilities, everything is mine. Everything else is Tite Kubo. Enjoy. **

Rukia sped through the squad 13 barracks to were all the new members were waiting to be evaluated for their placement in the squad. As lieutenant it was her job to judge where the new and old members were to be placed. By the time she made it to the training area, several of the members were highly impatient and rude. Ichigo, Renji, Izuru, Ikkaku were leaning against the far wall grinning like mad. She had ask them here to help her test the newbies. She separated the members into three groups and sent them to the two instructors she assigned and dealt with the last one by herself.

**Two hours later**

"Damn," she thought to herself as the last person stepped forward, "How is the Seireitei full of weakling?"

The last person was tall, lean, muscular, silvery-white hair, blue eyes. He was expressionless and erect. Rukia admired how fearless he was. Most of the other members were either over-confident or scared. Rukia drew her sword while the newbie remained stock still. Interesting; either he was freezing or he trusted his speed to match hers.

"Begin."

The moment she finished, a colossus amount of reiatsu blasted her off her feet. Right before she crashed through the wall, Rukia noticed the black aura surrounding the newbie. She sailed through the wall and landed at Ichigo's feet. Pulling herself to a sitting position, she shook her head as if she could get rid of this presence.

"You ok shorty?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Rukia glared at him and took a swing at his feet. Yelping in protest, he hopped back. Getting to her feet, Rukia once again her opponent, whose reiatsu had been brought down considerably. He was standing in front of the hole she had created. He looked at her sword for a second before drawing his own but instead of having it in the standard position; he had it in a one handed grip, by his side with the tip hover just above the ground.

Rukia growled at his disrespectful stance. He was acting as if she was holding a sword for the first time. Charging out of anger with an overhead slash, Rukia caught the newbie by surprise. Bringing his sword up barely in time to block her swing and wobbled under the force of it. Rukia grinned as his face flickered emotion. Becoming empty, the newbie began to push back. Sparks flew as their swords grinded against each other. With a final heave he threw Rukia back a few feet. Rukia made another mistake when she looked away to glare at Ichigo, who was calling snarky remarks. Her eyes flicked back to find him in front of her, crouched low and thrusting the tip upwards towards her shoulder.

Ducking, Rukia felt the blade cut through her uniform and graze skin, "Damn! He's fast." She though as countered with a diagonal slashes which were blocked effortlessly. The two entered a fury of cuts, stabs and slashes. Rukia found she had some trouble keeping up with his speed. He constantly broke through her guard but never took advantage of the openings

**Many hours later**

Several hours passed as these two fought. They were both drenched in sweat and all alone as everyone got tired and went home. Rukia spun away from the latest series of attacks, put several meters between them. Her opponent had refused to hold his sword with two hands and still manage to hold off her attacks with only minor cuts.

The door slid opened and a cheery voice spoke, "Rukia, the position recommendations reports were due hours ago."

Rukia reply was short and curt, "Not finished yet."

Jūshirō Ukitake laughed good-heartedly as he took a seat near the door, "how long have you two been at it?"

Before Rukia could answer the newbie spoke up, "Four hours seventeen minutes and twenty eight seconds."

His voice was deep but lacked tone and emotion. Rukia looked at the newbie as he spoke for the first time. Captain Ukitake laughed again. His smile was contagious; Rukia felt herself smile and noticed the smallest grin on her opponents face.

"Now Soto have you been fighting fairly?" Rukia tilted her head in confusion. Why would the captain know this member.

"She has yet to show the skills it takes to awaken Maō." Soto responded. Rukia did not understand who or what Maō was but she was slightly insulted that her captain didn't think she could be a match for this kid. She looked at her captain with a disbelieving evident in her eyes. He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Come uncle, I wish to test myself." Soto said. Rukia was again, confused at his word choice.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked, being impatient as always. The kid looked at her very regally before answer.

"I am Soto Ukitake. The demon king."

**I forgot to say this even though i think it makes me sound redundant but please review, follow favorite.**

**-Darkuriel**


End file.
